Mary GrandPré
|aktywność = Od 1994 |rola-HP = Ilustratorka amerykańskiej wersji książek }} Mary GrandPré (ur. 13 lutego 1954 w Aberdeen w Południowej Dakocie) — amerykańska ilustratorka, specjalizująca się w książkach dla dzieci i młodzieży. Zasłynęła między innymi z ilustracji do amerykańskiego wydania serii Harry Potter. Obecnie mieszka w Sarasocie na Florydzie razem z mężem Tomem Casmerem i psem Chopperem. Biografia Wczesne życie Przyszła na świat w 1954 roku w południowej Dakocie, większą część życia spędziła jednak w Minnesocie. Przygodę z rysunkiem rozpoczęła w wieku pięciu lat, zaczynając od reprodukcji obrazków z Myszką Mickey, postacią wykreowaną przez Walta Disneya. W wieku dziesięciu lat eksperymentowała już z technikami olejnymi, inspirowana sztuką Salvadora Dali. Idąc jego śladem malowała charakterystyczne rozciągnięte obrazy. mały|256x256px|Ilustracja do książki Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny W okresie poprzedzającym ukończenie studiów zajmowała się przerysowywaniem czarno białych obrazków z encyklopedii. Po skończeniu The Minneapolis College of Art and Design przez kilka lat pracowała jako kelnerka, równocześnie pracując nad swoim warsztatem i poszukując własnego stylu. Rysowała z wykorzystaniem pasteli, charakter swoich rysunków nazywając „miękką geometrią” (ang. „soft geometry”). Prace do dziś wykonuje ręcznie, nie wspomagając się techniką komputerową. Początki kariery Gdy twórczość GrandPré została w końcu zauważona, zlecenia posypały się lawinowo. Tworzyła reklamy i obrazy do takich magazynów jak The New Yorker, Atlantic Monthly i Wall Street Journal. Została również zatrudniona jako ilustrator do filmu "Mrówka Z". Przez pewien czas nauczała w The Ringling School of Art and Design. Ilustracje do Harry'ego Pottera mały|199x199px|Mary GrandPre przy pracy Mary GrandPré zilustrowała wszystkie książki z serii o Harrym Potterze wydawnictwa Scholactic. Propozycję otrzymała w 1997 roku, a przed podjęciem decyzji o współpracy z firmą gruntownie przeczytała książkę, by sprawdzić czy treść zgodna jest z jej wrażliwością artystyczną. Okazało się, że jak najbardziej tak jest, więc podjęła się próby zilustrowania Harry’ego Pottera. GrandPré zanim zacznie pracę czyta książkę, podkreślając opisy mogące być podpowiedzią przy tworzeniu rysunków. Następnie szkicuje wstępne pomysły, by później najlepsze z nich wysłać redakcji, gdzie zapada decyzja które z rysunków trafią ostatecznie na karty powieści. Mary jest bardzo ostrożna przy tworzeniu obrazków. Musi mieć pewność, że dadzą one wskazówki do tego, co wydarzy się w rozdziale, nie czyniąc oczywistym jak potoczy się fabuła. Podczas pracy w ogóle nie konsultuje się z J. K. Rowling, autorką Harry’ego. Inne książki dla dzieci Oprócz serii "Harry Potter" zilustrowała wiele książek, w tym Pockets, Chin Yu Min and the Ginger Cat, Vegetables Go to Bed, The Thread of Life, Swing Around the Sun, The Sea Chest, i Sweep Dreams, a także Plum i Henry and Pawl and the Round Yellow Ball, napisane wspólnie z mężem, Tomem Casmerem. mały|187x187px|Okładka magazynu Time z rysunkiem Mary Uznanie Prace GrandPré spotkały się z uznaniem szerokiego grona, zarówno znawców, jak i przeciętnych czytelników. Jedna z jej ilustracji do Harry’ego Pottera ozdobiła okładkę magazynu Time, a później spomiędzy prac tysięcy artystów wyróżniono właśnie jej twórczość, pokazując ją na okładce Showcase 16. Otrzymała wiele nagród, w tym od The Society of Illustrators. Bibliografia Jako ilustrator Seria Harry Potter * Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, by J.K. Rowling (Scholastic,1998) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, by J.K. Rowling (Scholastic, 1999) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, by J.K. Rowling (Scholastic,1999) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, by J.K. Rowling (Scholastic, 2000) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, by J.K. Rowling, (Scholastic,2003) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, by J.K. Rowling (Scholastic, 2005) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, by J.K. Rowling (Scholastic, 2007) * The Tales of Beedle the Bard, by J.K. Rowling (Scholastic, 2008) Zbiory poezji * Swing Around the Sun, poems by Barbara Juster Esbensen (the Fall season; Lerner Publishing Group, 2002) * Plum, poetry by Tony Mitton (Scholastic, 2003) Bajki * The Vegetables Go to Bed, by Christopher L. King (Crown, 1994) * Chin Yu Min and the Ginger Cat, by Jennifer Armstrong (Dragonfly Books, 1996) * Pockets, by Jennifer Armstrong (Knopf Books for Young Readers, 1998) * The Sea Chest, by Toni Buzzeo (Dial, 2002) * The Thread of Life: Twelve Old Italian Tales '', by Domenico Vittorini (Running Press Kids; New Ed edition, 2003) * ''Sweep Dreams, by Nancy Willard (Little, Brown Young Readers, 2005) * Lucia and the Light, by Phyllis Root (Candlewick Press, 2006) * Aunt Claire's Yellow Beehive Hair, by Deborah Blumenthal (Pelican, 2007) Jako autor i ilustrator * Henry and Pawl and the Round Yellow Ball, napisane wspólnie z Tomem Casmerem (Dial, 2005) Ciekawostki * Inspiracją do stworzenia okularów Harry’ego Pottera były dla Mary okulary jej męża, Toma Casmera, obecnie nauczającego w The Ringling School of Art and Design. * Została wymieniona (choć nie z imienia i nazwiska) w filmie „Diabeł ubiera się u Prady”, kiedy Christian Thompson odbierał rękopis siódmej części Harry’ego Pottera. Powiedział wtedy „Znajomy znajomego robił okładkę”. * Mary GrandPré i J.K. Rowling spotkały się tylko raz w życiu. Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Ilustratorzy Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1954 en:Mary GrandPré es:Mary GrandPré fr:Mary GrandPré ru:Мэри Грандпре